The utopia
Story Jayjay Burdell is in her home she was depressed about the public situation her friend Niquie shows up and they conversate before Jayjay has her plan to hide Niquie Jayjay's purse. there's an determinant choice about heading to somewhere if Jayjay transforms at the public then Jayjay decided to head to her clan's home if Jayjay didn't transform then she'll head to the public to explore the damages Circe apologizes already for that snake in the boot, and then the guy who's the rider of that bull apologizes for those damages, after exploring the public Jayjay heads to the clan's home by entering the forest Jayjay and Niquie explores the forest and they passes the crocodiles and reaches the clan's home meanwhile it's midnight and the wolves sleeps Jayjay was sleeping until the spirit noises comes from the outside if Jayjay chooses to forget she sleeps again but suddenly gets captured by someone if Jayjay chooses to check she explores the outside but suddenly when she's exploring the noises she discovers the demons surrounding her Jayjay rans in the forest again escaping around if Jayjay fails the running she was captured by someone if Jayjay completes the running she discovers the cabin if Jayjay hides in the cabin the demons leaves and she rests in the house. if Jayjay hides in the lake the demons leaves and Jayjay has three choices on her road to exit somewhere if Jayjay if Jayjay heads to the forest she heads to the clan's home being stalked by someone if Jayjay exit the lake until suddenly she discovers the boot and she met the demons' leader and the academy security Carrie Kaweewa the demon lizard she comments "Howdy' puppy." and knocks Jayjay with the shovel meanwhile it's morning and Jayjay wakes up in Carrie's cart where her pet Brutis is riding the gals they had their conversation and til Carrie have the gift for Jayjay if she didn't steal the gun Carrie receives Jayjay the shotgun for an adventure and Carrie receives Jayjay her own deal she shows Jayjay the steam of vision proving her the paradise that leads to the character Safe Haven known as''' The Animals Of Paradise''' Carrie accepts the deal with Jayjay but she doesn't trusts her but Carrie insists and she creates magic of love to create the paradise and everything's complete she welcomes Jayjay to Safe Haven meeting people and she loves the paradise Jayjay met her allies and the truth about Carrie she's been commanded by the leader of the world Zechariah the cheetah tiger he replies Jayjay to be home and she accepts that's where the werewolves became the only magnificent characters who celebrates the town''' The Party Werewolves''' the most vivziepopular wolves that are beautier than anyone that's where the paradise just leads to the story where Vivienne creates pronounced the series''' Zoophobia'. Players # Jayjay Burdell # Circe Copperrline unplayable # Raven Lesser Choices '''In Jayjay's House' Niquie appears Jayjay hides Niquie in her purse if Jayjay didn't transforms Explore the town # Chat Circe # Read the newspaper # Help the pipe employee ⚙ # View the birds on the nest # Help the gopher cager ⚙ # Chat Mint # View the damages # Chat the bull's rider ❓ The rider apologizes Tasks Jayjay to find the wheel Return to the clan's camp If Jayjay transforms Back to the forest # View the cervine # Pass the forest # Throw woods at the lake ❓ ' Meet Anton' Pass the alligators Battle Terminate �� Sneak through Throw rock Run Transform Passed the alligators Returned to the werewolf camp The wolves are asleep Jayjay hears the spirit noises Forget - Jayjay went to sleep then gets captured Check - Jayjay checks Locate the noises The demons returns Chase Escape the demons Hide behind the tree Hide behind the rock Hide in the bush Continue running Jump in the ponds - The spirits left Play dead - The spirits left Been caught Little caught Not caught Escape complete 1/2 Enter the house - The spirits left Stay - Jayjay rests in the house Leave - Jayjay meets the leader Jump in the lake Stay - The spirits left Swim to the house - Jayjay meets the leader Swim underwater - Jayjay returns to the werewolf camp Swim to the forest - Jayjay's been stalking by the leader Leave - Jayjay's been spots by demons and meets the leader Jayjay's knocked Escape complete 2/2 Jayjay wakes up in Carrie's cart Identity Belong Town Minions Happen Carrie gives Jayjay the gun �� Carrie receives Jayjay the deal Proves Jayjay the paradise Trust - Carrie insists Don't trust - Carrie insists The creating paradise Carrie welcomes Jayjay the Safe Haven Explore the paradise # Meet the animals # View the tall animals # Artify the paradise # Write on the diary # Locate the clan Welcome to the Zoophobia Boss Battles # The Alligators # The Demons 2 References # Jayjay escapes while been stalking by Carrie is the reference to some stories. # Jayjay exit the water and looks up to Carrie is the reference to some stories. # Geico - The animals throws the woods at the lake and laughs, Trivia # This chapter leads to the series Zoophobia where it all began with Vivienne's project Collectibles Cartoons UFO cartoon - Inside the damaged western building. Acorn cartoon - Inside the log pipe.